My Heart's Dilemma
by BanngBanngBanng
Summary: The sequel to My Heart's Debut! Because you guys loved it, there's more! I suck at summaries, soo just read it. LOL.
1. Just the beginning

Hey guys! Well, this is the sequel/spin-off to **My Heart's Debut**. That was probably my favorite story to write, and I know how much you guys loved it considering the feedback I always got from you guys. So I brought it back just for you guys!! But hopefully this continuation will live up to the first one and maybe bring in twice as much feedback to get a third story? I dunno. LOL. Wow, it's almost been a year since I first published the first, and now it's the second. HAHA. This feels like I made a movie or something. Anyways, ENJOY YOU GUYS!

Just a Warning;;; You have to read **My Heart's Debut** in order to understand some of the parts in this story. I'm bringing back some of the characters from the first story into this as you'll soon find out after reading this chapter, & some aren't returning. But who knows, they all might make a brief appearence.

* * *

Her laughter rang in his ears as he had lifted her off the ground, his arms around her waist, swinging her around. Her arms clung around his neck as she squealed. It was Fall, and they were just taking a walk in the park, talking about everything and anything. A little over a year ago, they had gotten together on the night of her birthday at her Debut. Their love for each other was evident to everyone who had ever seen them together. He loved that laugh of hers, and she loved those eyes of his. The golden leaves crunched beneath their feet as he set her down. He kept his hands around her waist, as did she with her arms around his neck, both of them smiling radiantly at each other. He leaned down and put his forehead against hers, causing them to close their eyes, enjoying their silent moment in the secluded park on a perfect afternoon. She pulled her head away, and looked into his eyes and smiled, which he returned.

"I love you, Zac." She grinned.

"I love you too, Vanessa." He told her before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. A smile played on their lips as the kiss became more passionate. She pulled away before grabbing his hand and they continued to shuffle through the decaying leaves that lay on the grass.

"So what else is new?" He asked her as they swung their hands as they continued to walk. He hadn't seen her in two weeks after going to New York for an audition while she stayed in LA, working on her second album.

"Nothing much really. Just taking it slow this time with the album. I wanna write some stuff this time, you know?" She told him and he nodded understandingly.

"How's that going?" Zac looked at her.

"Well, I've written a few about some stuff that's happened in my life. And the producers said that Ne-yo wrote a song for me to sing. And I already know that, that'll be a good one. Remember the one he wrote for Corbin? My gosh I love that song." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah. It is a good song." He agreed, letting out a sigh. "I miss hanging out with the guys."

"Yeah, I miss hanging out with everyone." Vanessa said. "We've all been crazy busy though."

"I know, but still, it kinda sucks that we all are."

"Well, we all are pursuing different careers. They may be similar, but they're all not exactly the same." Vanessa looked at him.

"Yeah, but it's good to be back home." He assured her.

"So do you think you got the part?"

"I don't know. There were a bunch of good guys there, so who knows. I'll just have to wait it out." He said and she nodded.

"Hey, maybe we could call up everyone and have a little get together!" She suddenly exclaimed. "A little reunion." She stated.

"Sounds good to me. It'll be good to catch up with everyone. I'm getting tired of just hanging out with you." He joked, causing her to gasp, and slap his chest.

"Ouch." He rubbed the spot she smacked. "I was just kidding. I love every moment with you." He embraced his arms around her and kissed her, which she returned. When they broke apart they just smiled at each other, enjoying the moment again. They were soon interrupted by her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jacket, causing Zac to jump a bit but he still held their embrace.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered, ignoring the screen as she was still in Zac's arms.

"Ness!" She heard a scream on the other end.

"Hey Ash! Oh my gosh, we were just talking about you and everyone else." Vanessa said excitedly.

"You're with Zac? Tell him I say Hey."

"Ash says hi." She told Zac, and he grinned.

"Hey Ash." Zac answered for him self into the phone since he was holding Vanessa anyways.

"So what's up? It's been so long!" Vanessa said.

"Tell me about it. It's been like what 4 months since I last saw you, and like 6 months since I last saw Zac. And who knows how long it's been since the gang was actually all together." Promoting the sequel didn't take up as much time as the first one did, and the tour followed after the release, so it had been a while since they had seen each other.

"I know what you mean." Vanessa nodded even though Ashley couldn't see her.

"But other than that, just been super busy. I actually had some extra time on my hand so I thought I'd try and catch up with you."

"Well, I've been good. I'm just trying to take it slow with the album and doing some auditioning. I'm out with Zac right now since he just got back last night from New York."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't interrupt you guys did I?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ash, chill, it's fine. We were just talking about how we should have a little reunion with everyone since it's been so long. I was thinking about calling you later, but I guess you beat me to it." Vanessa giggled.

"Oh, okay. So, Zac went to New York without you, why?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah. He went for an audition. Here, I'll put you on speaker so he can talk too." Vanessa said, before pulling the phone away from her ear and hitting the speaker button.

"So what did you audition for?" Ashley asked.

"A movie my agent thought I should audition for. It's an action film I think."

"That's cool. So where are you guys?" Ashley asked.

"The park by my place, just walking around." Vanessa answered.

"Yeah, surprisingly, there's no one else here."

"You guys need to let go of each other already." Ashley told them.

"How'd you know..." Vanessa began, but was cut off by Ashley.

"Maybe because I'm right here!" Ashley shouted as she hung up her phone. Vanessa and Zac turned their head to the side and saw Ashley close by.

"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa screamed and pulled away from Zac and ran over to her best friend as they hugged, squealing happily.

"Reunited." Zac simply said, chuckling as he made his way over to the screaming girls.

"Shut up Zac. You know you missed me too." Ashley laughed and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too Ash." He smiled.

"I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"I have the day off. And I swung by your place but Stella said you were out. Oh my gosh! Did you know that there's a boy over at your house?!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah." Vanessa laughed at her friend's reaction. "That's Daniel."

"Are they dating?!?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so. They're just hanging out." Vanessa shook her head. "But it's obvious that they like each other, but they're too blind to see it. And I guess he hasn't made a move."

"Ah, I see. Sister like sister." Ashley commented.

"Hey! I wasn't blind.." Vanessa retorted.

"Whatever Ness. You didn't even know Zac was practically in love with you from day one." Ashley said.

"She's got a point." Zac laughed.

"Shut up. If I was blind then you were too." She stuck her tongue out at Zac.

"Very mature, babe." Zac continued to laugh. "And besides, I wasn't blind of the fact that I liked you. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you.

"Deal with it. I'm a kid at heart." Vanessa shrugged. "And so the night of my party was the right time?"

"Actually yes. I thought I pulled it off very romantically. With a few surprises here and there if I remember correctly, no one else knew I would confess my feelings for you on video and all that."

"True, but still..." Vanessa was cut off by Ashley.

"Whatever, I'm right. You're sister is just like you." Ashley laughed.

"Well, they make a cute couple at least." Vanessa said.

"And we don't?" Zac raised his eyebrows. "I thought we were considered to be the 'ideal couple' according to Popstar! Magazine and all those teen mags." Zac said playfully.

"Nope." Vanessa plainly said.

"Burn." Ashley laughed.

"Just kidding. It's not like we would actually know anyways. Plus I don't want people to have the exact same kind of relationship we have. That would just be weird." Vanessa scrunched her face up.

"Once again, like always; You're so weird." Zac told her.

"So what, you love me anyways." Vanessa grinned.

"That I do." Zac pecked her on the lips.

"Okay, yeah. I'm still here. Stop being so cute. It just makes me jealous." Ashley waved her hand at her friends.

"I thought you had Chris?" Vanessa asked, referring to the same Chris that Vanessa had introduced Ashley to at the tuxedo shop when they were shopping for her Debut. "How are things with you guys anyways since he moved?"

"Eh, well, New York is so far. But we're still going pretty strong for a long distance relationship. I just hate the fact that he got a job in New York, but I didn't want to hold him back."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will last. He's a good guy for you Ash." Zac encouraged her.

"Yeah. Chris is a good guy. He's trustworthy, so it's not like you have anything to worry about. Plus we practically hop back and forth across the country with our jobs. Especially to New York and LA. So that's a plus too." Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up guys." Ashley smiled. "That's true about jumping back and forth, though. I'm surprised we all don't have an apartment over there or something." Ashley commented and they all laughed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Vanessa asked.

"How about we try and get a hold of everyone else since you were talking about that earlier. Plus Ash is already here." Zac suggested. The girls nodded, and the three started walking back towards Vanessa' s house to go and call the others.

* * *

So what did you guys think?! Do you guys like it?! LOL, well I'm still not sure about the title, it might change. Soo tell me what you guys think! **REVIEW** please! I love hearing what you guys have to say! 


	2. Kevin Again!

Wow, I'm glad you guys really like it so far!! Thanks for the reviews you guys!! Haha, that just made me want to write this chapter quicker and get it out to you guys so i could see what you guys think. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this next chapter. ENJOY!_

* * *

_

_... That was a little over 2 years ago, almost three. I was 19, foolish, and in love. There's no doubt that I'm still in love, but I can definitely tell you that I'm not as foolish. Nope diary. Not anymore. We called the others that very same day, but everyone else couldn't fit a small reunion into their schedules. I think that was just the beginning of what we all never expected. That year for me was by far the most event filled one yet, and I know that there's only more to come. I'll write more later._

_Love Vanessa._

Vanessa sighed as she put her pen down after reminiscing about that day three years ago. Later that day Zac had found out that he had landed the role he auditioned for. He, Vanessa and Ashley went out to celebrate after receiving the quick news from his agent. They had called everyone else, catching up as much as they could over the phone. Some of the gang had agreed to meet up for lunch, dinner, and things like that, but no one had an open day where they could all sit down together. They all had planned separate days with the three. Ashley had called her assistant, ordering her to cancel those days that the members of the gang were free so that she could join Vanessa and Zac in meeting up with them.

But everything was different now. The third continuation of High School Musical was set back to a later date, which none of them were informed as to when it would be filmed, since it was rewritten about the first year of college instead of a Halloween rendition. The gang had tried their best to keep in touch and see each other as much as possible, but work was still consuming their lives. Vanessa on the other hand decided to turn down some of the offers that she received, and only work sometimes. She decided that a college education would be more important instead of living high in the clouds and being an actress only. Her parents allowed her to make her own decisions since she was an adult and had the right to make her own decisions. Although she had started college a year after she finished her high school studies, she was loving everything about her college experience. She saw Ashley more than anyone in the gang. Vanessa and Ashley had decided on buying a condo together in New York so that they would have a place of their own to stay whenever they were there instead of staying at a hotel. And Ashley had found it more convenient since she would visit Chris as much as she could; and they're still going strong despite the distance. Vanessa's album had been more successful than the first and stole the number one spots for a few weeks. Kevin and Karl had both been accepted to NYU, and went there, while most of the other kids from San Diego decided to stay close to home. Corbin was also successful with his second album, and had been continuously guest starring on shows, and landing various roles in movies. The same had been for Monique, but without the music. Ashley was still working on the Suite Life and her third album along with Vanessa and Corbin, while Lucas was on Broadway.

Zac. Zac had been the hardest to get a hold of after he had gotten that part in that movie three years ago. He was away for training for three months, and had been away with filming for seven. After the filming had finished, he had been too busy with various roles being offered to him. He and Vanessa had broken up a few weeks before he left for training. They had gotten in a huge argument over something and decided to end it. Truth was that they were too heated up in the moment that they blurted out that they wanted to end their relationship when they really didn't. The only problem was that they both felt too guilty of what they had said to each other, what the other had said to them, and thought that the other didn't want to talk about it. They had talked a few times at events to avoid the press about them hating each other yet make it known that they were no longer together, but it was nothing more than small talk for a few minutes.

Vanessa was now a current student at NYU, along with Kevin and Karl, and she lived in the 3 bedroom, 2 bath condo that she and Ashley had bought together. Julia had also moved to New York to be with Kevin and was taking a few classes as well.

* * *

Vanessa got up when she heard the doorbell ring, and answered the door. Karl and Kevin appeared, smiling at her. 

"Hey guys." She let them in.

"Hey Ness." They both hugged her and headed over to the couch to talk.

"So, tomorrow we're gonna party!" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're such a dork." The 21 year old Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You're such a geek."

"Anyways, ignoring the childish brother of mine, when's Ash coming?" Karl asked.

"Oh, she's already here. She's staying at Chris' place though. Soo, I'm gonna take her room and share with Stella, while my parents take my room." Vanessa told them. "And then Luke already has his place, so Chris(the one that plays Zeke), Ryne and Olesya are staying at his place. Monique and Corbs wanted to stay here, so they are. And yeah."

"And then everyone else from around here." Kevin added.

"Yep." Vanessa nodded.

"Okay, so then let's run over who's getting what, and picking up who and all that then." Karl suggested.

"Okay. You guys are gonna go pick up my family, Mo, and Corbs, and bring them back here tomorrow morning at 6. They're flight gets in at 7, and they're all on the same plane so that shouldn't be a problem. You're meeting them at the baggage claim."

"Right. And we're both driving. I'm taking Ash's car. By the way, where are her keys?" Kevin asked.

"They're on her dresser, I'll get it in a sec." Vanessa told him and he nodded. Ashley had a car that stayed in New York to make things even more convenient for her.

"And Luke is pricking up Ryne, Chris, and Olesya tonight. They might drop by anytime soon since they got in around 5:30. He said that if they weren't too tired we'd go out for dinner or something. You guys can come too if we go." Vanessa told them and they nodded.

"And Ash and Chris are picking up Falisha and Jayden around like 8 tomorrow. And they're staying over at Chris' place. But Chris and Ash are gonna stop by here before they leave." Vanessa said.

"What about Julia?" Karl asked.

"Stupid question." Kevin smacked the back of his brother's head. "She lives here! She _is _my girlfriend remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I know. But I was just wondering what she was gonna be doing. No need for the smack down bro." Karl rolled his eyes.

"She's just gonna help me around here, and pick up the food and stuff with me." Vanessa answered.

"Okay then everything is set." Kevin clapped his hands together.

"Yeah. Let me go get Ash's keys before I forget." Vanessa quickly jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs."

"So should we even ask?" Kevin asked his brother.

"I don't know. I know she doesn't like talking about it. But it had been a while since the topic came up." Karl whispered.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kevin asked, and Karl nodded. They played and Kevin had lost so it was him who had to ask. Vanessa reappeared and threw the keys over to Kevin.

"Thanks." He told her.

"No problem." Vanessa said. "My goodness. I'm so excited. The whole gang is practically gonna be together." She smiled. Karl nudged his brother, telling him it was a perfect time to easily slide in the topic.

"Uh, technically, not everyone..." Kevin began.

"Kev, please. Don't even bring him up."

"I have to Ness. I mean. We're 21 now. We're mature adults, or well, not really mature, ugh, you know what I mean. But anyways, have you even considered talking to Zac?"

"What do you think, Kev?" She glared at him. "Of course I have. I still love the guy for goodness sakes. But for all I know, he's probably got some girl around his neck, seeing that half of the worlds population would drop at his feet." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Actually, that's not true." Karl cut in.

"What's not true?" Vanessa and Kevin both asked simultaneously.

"He doesn't have a girl hanging from his neck." Karl stated.

"How do you know?" The two asked in sync again.

"I, uh, still talk to him." Karl fiddled with his fingers.

"You what?!" They both said together again.

"Okay, can you two stop doing that? And stop yelling." Karl said and they hushed.

"Wait, you've kept in touch with Zac?" Kevin asked. "And I didn't know? Dude I freakin share a dorm with you, and I'm your brother, why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. It didn't seem like a big deal." Karl said.

"Big deal?" Vanessa asked calmly. "Big deal?! No one's even talked to him for like a year from what I've heard. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you always try to avoid the topic of Zac." Karl stated. "Besides, he hasn't dated anyone else since you two broke up." He explained and Vanessa fell silent.

"How long have you been talking to him?" Kevin asked.

"I only talk to him every once in a while. And he was the one who called me like 9 months ago." Karl said as if it was nothing and turned to Vanessa. "He misses you Vanessa." He said sincerely.

"Yeah well, what happened those years ago hurt. Can we just talk about something else?" She pleaded

"No. You've got to talk to him. And even if it does hurt, you still have to." Kevin firmly stood his ground.

"I will when I'm ready. But seriously, can we just talk about something else? I really want to enjoy tomorrow you guys. I don't want to walk around here in a bad mood." Vanessa said.

"Tin and everyone from back home say 'hi'" Karl said.

"Slick transition bro." Kevin laughed.

"Aw, I miss them! I wish they could come out here."

"It's okay Ness. We're all going back to Cali soon and over the summer as well, and they're all gonna fly out here next winter."

"I know, I just don't feel like waiting that long" she laughed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. They weren't expecting to see the others for another hour or so considering the traffic there always was.

"I'll get it." Vanessa got up from the couch again and walked over to the door. She looked through the peek hole and a smile appeared on her face and she opened the door a little enough to show her, but block the guys' view of who was there.

"Hey there handsome!" She grinned.

* * *

Haha. I bet you guys didn't see that coming, eh? Yeah, sorry, I had to break up Zac and Vanessa. LOL. But trust me, it was only to make the story better. And I jumped a few years again because I didn't want to go through the breakup and stuff. Sooo anyways, who's at the door? Vanessa's _new _lover perhaps? Wee, the party is coming up. Haha, they're 21, dun dun dun. Anyways, **REVIEW PLEASE!** Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Keep it up, and I'll keep the story going. 


	3. Downhill

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, my computer had a virus, but now i'm back! LOL. Don't worry Zac will be back in the story. I can assure you that. But anyways, yeah, I'll just let you guys get to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey" A voice said, causing a smile to play on Vanessa's lips. 

"Hey Daniel!" Both of the guys greeted from the couch, knowing his voice as Vanessa opened the door and let him through. He hugged her before speaking to the guys.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Daniel walked over to the guys and did their usual handshake.

"Nothing much. Just running over the plans for tomorrow."

"Cool, cool." Daniel nodded. Daniel was a year older than the three. He and Vanessa had been dating off and on, but mostly on; just taking things slow. Vanessa told him that she didn't want to move to fast, and he understood, which Vanessa loved about him. Even though she had feelings for Daniel, she still knew she had feelings for Zac. How could she not? He was her first true love, and what girl wouldn't let that go. She was honest with Daniel and told him that, and of course he understood, and felt that she had every right to feel that way considering the circumstances.

"Hey, we never went over what Daniel has to do tomorrow!" Kevin suddenly exclaimed.

"Kev, no need to yell!" Vanessa glared at him.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't that loud. Anyways, like I said, we didn't."

"Right, well, I'm helping out Vanessa here." Daniel answered him. Daniel looked at Vanessa with his sparkling greenish gray eyes and smiled, which she returned. Karl and Kevin had always played their brotherly role since they had become closer back in the day while they prepared for her debut. Now they were just happy to finally see Vanessa happy after all she had gone through.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A couple of days later after Zac and Vanessa had their last "reunion". Zac was leaving in about 2 weeks to go train for his new movie for a few months at different locations. Vanessa had just gotten to Zac's place._

"_Hey babe." Zac smiled as he let her in and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Hey." Vanessa greeted. They walked over to the couch where the TV was on, in front of it and took a seat. Vanessa noticed a magazine on the coffee table, on top of his mail, with a big bold headline. 'Zanessa's downhill!: details inside'. Zac had just thrown his mail onto his coffee table and hadn't really paid much attention to it. Vanessa grabbed the magazine, and Zac hadn't paid much attention, thinking it was just an ordinary magazine. She opened the magazine and her eyes bulged. There before her eyes was a two page layout. One page titled "Zac's New York 'audition'" and the other titled "Vanessa's secret night". She just ignored the page about her noticing it was just pictures of her at a club, not looking at the details. _

"_Zac was in New York for the past two weeks for a grueling audition. But that didn't stop him from having some fun out in the big city; and neither did the fact that he's been dating his High School Musical sweetheart, Vanessa Hudgens. Zac was seen numerous times with Kimberly Grant, an aspiring actress, all over the city during his stay. Sources say that the two looked very comfortable and sources vary whether the two had been caught kissing. Grant was also at the same auditions which Efron was in town for. Maybe this is his secret of how the sparkling blue-eyed hottie snags the gorgeous talented ladies? Who knows? The two do look like a cute couple, but wasn't that said about him and Vanessa? A reliable source says that "the two are definitely busy with their careers and haven't had much time together." This could be a sign of their relationship falling apart since Zac feels the need to be with someone else."_

_Vanessa stopped reading at that point. She was furious._

"_Zac, what is this!?" She asked him, clearly angry._

"_What's what V?" He asked, concerned at her tone._

"_This! Explain this to me." She shoved him the open magazine. He saw the pictures and skimmed the articles on both pages._

"_Vanessa, it's a tabloid it's just gossip." Zac told her. "It's always fake."_

"_Us getting together was all over the tabloids Zac. THAT was the truth. You never know with tabloids." She argued._

"_You know I wouldn't do that to you though! How could you even think I would?!" He asked._

"_I don't know Zac, maybe because those pictures are pretty convincing. Oh, especially the one where you two are holding hands all lovey-dovey." Vanessa said._

"_What!? Nessa, I was dragging her away from the paparazzi! I can't believe you actually think I would cheat on you!"_

"_Look at these pictures Zac! It's kind of hard not to believe them right now!"_

"_Oh yeah, well did you take a look at the other side? Huh? Look at you at some party with guys all over you! They make you look like a slut!" Zac fired back, his temper rising._

"_Now I'm a slut!? I can't believe you Zac! You know what, maybe we shouldn't be together!" She let it slip. "I don't think it was a smart move on deciding to date an idiot like you." She screamed, tears coming down her face._

"_Yeah, well, at least I know that you're all slutty with other guys when I'm out of town! Who else are you with right now, huh Vanessa?" Zac fumed._

"_I can't believe you." Vanessa said quietly. Those words had stung her heart. Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't say anything back. Her and Zac were both standing by now, their faces red from yelling. Vanessa just quietly gathered her things and walked towards the door._

"_Wait. Vanessa.. I.." Zac began, but the door shut behind her. Zac wanted to run after her, but he knew he had hurt her too much. He felt like he didn't deserve her after what he had just done._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

Karl and Kevin had approved of Daniel once she had introduced them to him and saw that he had made her almost just as happy as Zac had made her.

"Yeah." Vanessa smiled.

"Okay then, so _now _everything is settled." Kevin said satisfied, stretching his arms behind his head and putting his legs up on the coffee table.

"You're such a lose." Vanessa shook her head. "Now get your feet off my furniture. Ash and I worked hard to make this place nice." Vanessa pushed his legs off the table in front of the couch. "And I don't care how clean your shoes are." She added when she saw him open his mouth to say something. Daniel and Karl just snickered.

"So what brings you here, Daniel?" Karl asked, trying to change the subject.

"Eh, I just got out of class. I was bored, so I thought I'd drop by and see who was here." Daniel shrugged.

"Ew, you just ended class? It's like 7." Vanessa scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah. I know." Daniel chuckled. "So what were you guys planning to do after you went over all the details for tomorrow?"

"We were just waiting on some of our old friends who are flying in today. Lucas went to pick them up and he said they might drop by and we could all go to dinner. You can join if you like, and if they're up for it." Vanessa said.

"Sounds good to me." He said, just as the doorbell rang. Vanessa's legs were comfortably draped over Daniels as she laid on the couch.

"Karl, Kev, could one of you get the door?" She asked. "I'm too lazy to get up."

"Yeah, and I'm trapped under her heavy legs." Daniel joked, which earned him a slap on the arm.

"I was kidding!" He pouted, rubbing the spot she hit.

"You're lucky I didn't decide to hit you somewhere else..." Vanessa smirked.

"Okay okay!" He held his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry." He said and bent down to peck her lips. By now Karl was at the door.

"Hey guys!" He greeted and hugged Olesya, and gave man hugs to Ryne, Chris, and Lucas.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted.

"Wheres the birthday girl?" Olesya asked.

"Inside, duh." Karl laughed. He let everyone in, and seconds later there was squealing before Karl had even shut the door.

"Ahem. A little too loud?" Kevin mocked.

"Oh, right." Vanessa said. She had already jumped off the couch and was hugging Olesya. Everyone else said their hello's and such.

"Daniel, this is Olesya, Ryne, and Chris. I don't think you've met them yet. Just Mo, but she's not here yet. And of course you already know Luke." Vanessa introduced. "Guys, this is Daniel. My boyfriend." Vanessa smiled. Daniel shook each of their hands, exchanging hellos and "nice to meet you"s.

"So, are we off to dinner?" Lucas asked.

"We're going out?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah, but we can stay in if you want. I can whip something up instead." Vanessa said.

"I'm kinda too tired to go out." Ryne said. "But if you guys want, we can."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I'll cook something instead! You can taste my horrible cooking." Vanessa laughed.

"She's just kidding. She cooks great." Daniel hinted.

"I learn from the best!" She smiled. "Come help me." She dragged him.

"Ohh! I want to help!" Olesya said excitedly. "We can catch up, and I can get to know Mr. Daniel here." Vanessa just laughed as the three made their way into the kitchen and began dinner. About an hour later, dinner was finished. Daniel had walked out of the kitchen to go tell everyone dinner was ready.

"I approve." Olesya smirked.

"Olesya!" Vanessa laughed.

"What? I'm just looking out for you. He's a good guy. And he knows how to cook." Olesya joked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought about the last one." Vanessa sighed.

"You've been thinking about him?"

"How could I not? I mean, he should be here tomorrow, but he's not."

"Maybe because he doesn't know." Olesya said.

"I know. But I mean, I can't just call him out of nowhere and invite him over for a party."

"Well, its gotta happen sometime."

"Well, then I'll wait until that time comes. Besides, Rae and everyone one else love Daniel. And I know Daniel wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He even knows about the whole Zac situation, and that I still love him. It doesn't bother him because he understands."

"My gosh Ness. I hate you." Olesya laughed. "Find me a guy, you always get the good ones, wait no. Let me rephrase that. You always get the GREAT ones, while every other girl out there gets the guys who aren't very much boyfriend material."

"Oh hush, Olesya. You'll find the right guy soon." Vanessa assured her.

"Right." Olesya nodded. "Does Daniel have a brother?" Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at her question, and soon Olesya started laughing as well.

"Well, some of my friends from class are coming tomorrow, so who knows." Vanessa said. "Come on, let's go see what the guys are up to." Vanessa led the way out.

"You guys better not be making a mess." Vanessa said as they made their way into the living room.

"We're not Ness. Don't worry about it." Chris assured her.

"Yeah, but I think we've got company." Daniel said turning around.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Haha, I know some of you guys don't want Daniel there, but yeah, I had to put someone there. lol. anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!! I might update again later today before I do another update for Broken Young. It just depends on how you guys respond to this chapter. Haha, I'm just throwing suprises at you. But yeah, let me know what you guys think, and maybe i'll give you another chapter since it's almost done. lol. byee. 


	4. Imposer

**"ZANESSA" NEWS** -- okay, a lot of you guys are asking me for the proof for that they're really together, and to be honest, there's actually bunch of proof from even before **Popostar!** magazine first announced it. But theres too much, so i wont even try and tell you. LOL. But anyways, for those of you asking me to PM you and respond to your messages, I will for some of you if you _really _need me to. But yeah. go check out **vanessa-online. org**. they've got the Popstar! blog and all that for those of you who don't have a myspace and didn't read Popstar!'s blog. They _had _pictures of Zac and Vanessa together in hawaii (kisses and all) BUT, they had to take them down due to a license problem with the pictures. SOOOO, if any of you guys have the pictures up, I suggest you take them down **immediately **otherwise, you'll find yourself in some _deep _water. If you got the chance to see them, then wasn't that proof enough? LOL. Whatever, bottom line, they're together. I think I'll call my friend to get the inside scoop and see if he's talked to Vanessa lately, but other than that, just message me if you really need more proof, and i'll get back to you as soon as i can.

Anywhoo, onto the story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wont be able to update much in the next few weeks, but i'm honestly trying for you guys though! I write whenever i can, even during class, but getting the time to type it all up is hard. soo anyways, Enjoy the chapter, and i hope you guys review!

* * *

Daniel turned around as he heard something behind him. 

"Dee." A small voice came from behind Daniel. The voiced belong to a small little girl who had apparently just woken up as she rubbed her eyes with one hand, and hooked her arm around Daniel's pant leg to keep her sleepy body balanced.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Daniel smiled, and picked up the little girl. Once in his arms he kissed her nose causing her to giggle, and she kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing up?" He asked, as everyone else in the room just watched.

"Nap over." She said, looking around at the familiar and new faces.

"Uncle Loo!" She said excitedly, reaching out towards Lucas. Daniel handed her over, and laughed.

"Uncle Lucas." He corrected her. "Say it with me. Lu-cas"

"Lu-cas!"

"Okay, now say Uncle Lucas."

"Uncle Luka!" She grinned. Lucas just laughed.

"It's a start. You're pretty close at least." He laughed.

"Boogie!... Boogie!" She spotted Kevin and Karl.

"I can't believe she thinks that your name." Lucas laughed and handed Kevin the girl.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was just pretending to be the boogie man. I didn't know she would actually like the name and find it entertaining." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, and now thanks to you, I'm boogie too just because I look like you." Karl rolled his eyes.

"Well, then don't look like me bro." He said as he tickled the girl in his arms."

"Sometimes, you're so dumb. We're twins!" Karl said.

"Dumb!" The girl pointed at Kevin as he held her. Everyone just started laughing. She was still learning how to speak, so she was picking up different words.

"See, suits you well, I'm boogie, and you're dumb." Karl laughed.

"Be quiet. If there wasn't a little girl present, you would've earned yourself a slap."

"Well then, I thank you for waking up then, Rae." Karl kissed her cheek, and she responded by giggling.

"You know, I don't think you guys should be teaching her words like 'dumb'" Lucas laughed.

"It wasn't intentional." Karl said.

"Where momma?" She asked.

"I'm right here baby." Vanessa smiled and caught her daughter's attention from the couch, where she was sitting across from Ryne, Olesya and Chris.

"Momma!" She struggled in Kevin's arms, so he set her down and she ran to Vanessa to hug her.

"Hey there sweetheart, you have a good nap?"

"Tummy wake me. It got mad." She said, meaning her stomach was growling.

"Well, it's time to eat. And Dee cooked your favorite for you."

"Yay!" She clapped ecstatically.

"But before we eat, I want you to meet mommy's friends." Vanessa smiled, setting her daughter on her lap. "You don't remember them because you were only a baby."

"Oh." The girl formed a big 'o' with her mouth.

"This is Uncle Ryne. Uncle Chris. And Auntie Olesya." Vanessa said pointing to each of them.

"That not Uncle Chris." She said, getting slightly mad, pointing to Chris. "Imposer!"

"No. It's a different Uncle Chris." Vanessa agreed. "And you mean 'impostor'" Vanessa laughed, correcting her daughter.

"How about you just call me Uncle Junior then?" Chris laughed.

"Okay." The girl said quietly.

"Introduce yourself to them for me hun." Vanessa encouraged her daughter to speak. She knew she was shy because these were new faces to her. She was always like this, but quickly adjusted to people unless she felt uncomfortable.

"Hi. My name is Raelynn Alexis Hudgens!" Raelynn introduced herself cheerfully. (a/n: it's pronounced rey-lynn just in case any of you are wondering.)

"Well it's nice to meet you miss Raelynn." Ryne held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Uncle Junior." She said.

"No, no. I'm Uncle Junior." Chris said, laughing.

"I'm Uncle Ryne. But you can say Rhino if you like. You know, like the animal." Ryne tried to make it easier for her to remember.

"And you can call me Auntie O because my name is probably hard for you to say too." Olesya added.

"Okay." She said. Raelynn had short light brown curly hair that fell to her small shoulders, but it was currently in two pigtails. "I go potty now. 'Scuse me." She jumped off her mother's lap and walked away from the adults.

"Oh my gosh, Ness. She's so cute! Cuter than the pictures you always send me!" Olesya gushed.

"I know. She's growing up so fast. She's really smart too. She's just having trouble pronouncing a few things, but she's still pretty smart for her age." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell by her vocabulary range for a two year old." Ryne laughed. "You imposer." Ryne joked at Chris.

"Does she know who... uh.." Chris stopped himself from continuing.

"Yeah, she does know who Zac is." Vanessa said, knowing what he was trying to ask. "She also knows that he doesn't know about her and thinks it's a game. So if she ever saw him, she'd probably think it was a game, play along and pretend like she doesn't know who he is."

"Well that's good. No offense or anything Daniel. I mean, she obviously loves you and it's good that she's got some kind of father role in her life." Ryne said.

"Yeah. But no worries man, none taken."

"Well, should we start eating now?" Lucas said, as Raelynn came back.

"Did you wash your hands sweetie?" Vanessa reminded.

"Opps." Raelynn stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come on, I'll lift you up over the kitchen sink." Daniel picked her up and walked into the kitchen. They all put food on their plates and walked out to the living room to eat. They all settled themselves on the couch while Raelynn placed her food on the coffee table and sat in between Vanessa's legs on the floor. Raelynn begged Daniel to sit with her on the floor, so he couldn't resist her small blue eyes. Everyone else had spaghetti, while she had chicken and some Triscuits.

"Wow, she's definitely like him alright." Ryne laughed.

"She's obsessed with Triscuits. But they are healthier than sweet snacks so, I can't complain." Vanessa shrugged. They all finished their dinner and continued to talk until Raelynn fell asleep in Daniel's lap.

"I'll put her to bed. Don't worry about it Ness." Daniel lifted her out of his lap, and carried her to her room.

"Once again, does he come with a brother?" Olesya joked, as she whispered to Vanessa next to her. The girls just giggled.

"He does have an older brother around your age, but I've never met him." Vanessa smiled sympathetically.

"Oh well then, I guess I'll be tagging along if I'm still single by then." Olesya laughed again.

"So when is everyone else flying in?" Chris asked.

"Tomorrow morning basically." Vanessa said. My parents, Stella, Mo, and Corbs get in around 7, and Falisha and Jayden get in around 8 or 9."

"Yeah, and Julia is gonna be here with Daniel and Nessa." Kevin said. Suddenly Lucas' phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hey. Yeah. We're with Vanessa right now. We came straight here from the airport. Why?... Okay. Bye." He said, finishing the conversation quickly.

"Ash and Chris are on their way. They wanted to see you guys." Lucas told Chris, Olesya, and Ryne.

"Okay." Everyone said.

* * *

LOL. Bet you guys didn't see that one coming. haha i love dropping the surprise bombs on you guys! And it's only the 4th chapter! LOL. Well, anyways, i really hoped you guys like it and that i haven't lost any fans of this story. Like i said up at top, if you guys are still curious about the little things that were obvious about "zanessa" and want me to point out what caused me to assume that they were together, feel free to PM me, and i'll let ya know. But other than that, REVIEW PLEASE! I haven't heard a lot from you guys in a while, soo i really hope you guys do. I wanna know what you guys think of the story and where it's going. And I promise Zac WILL be back in the story soon. gotta jet.. i'll update asap cuz i wanna let you guys know what happens.. but i can't yet! haha. byeee 


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! sorry i haven't been able to update on here. i no longer have a computer at all! i'm sorry, i'm gonna have to put all of this on pause for a while, but i'm not quiting or deleting my stories. just have some faith. that i get a computer soon. in the mean time, if anyone E-mailed me, or if you'd like to, you can e-mail me, or leave a review with your e-mail and question or whatever, and i'll get back to when i can on that. i can only check my e-mail ocassionally at the library. the site is blocked. but i'm at a friends house right now. soo yeah. get at me that way/ alright?

peace. be back soon hopefully.


	6. Remix

Hey guys. I know I haven't written in a lonnnnng time, but I'll be honest. I got too busy and just forgot about fanfiction after a few harsh PMs and being reported for violations on things that are kinda dumb and so small to complain about. but anyways, I may be taking my stories somewhere else. possibly just putting em up on a blog or something. but I'm back and writing. so enjoy!

This one is dedicated to all of you who have kept reviewing for me to come back. I'm honored you guys love my stories. and for those of you who haven't noticed, "Broken Young" was deleted on fanfic, and I'm pretty sure I wont be continuing it on here. Read & review! Please and Thank you!

* * *

"What the heck are all these people doing in my home?!" Everyone heard a familiar voice from the door. Before they knew it, they heard squealing from Ashley and Olesya, who were already hugging with Chris closing the door behind them.

"Hey Ash." Vanessa, Karl, Kevin, Lucas, and Daniel all chorused together while the other Chris and Ryne got up to greet Ashley and Chris.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Ashely gushed as she pulled the guys into crushing hugs.

"Hey Tux." Ryne and Chris gave the Chris man hugs and did a small handshake.(a/n: I didn't realize when I first wrote this, I would be keeping Chris(tux) in the story, soo, from now on, I'll just refer to him as his nickname "Tux") After the greetings were exchanged, they all made their way back to the living room to join the rest of the gang.

"So where's my beautiful niece?" Ashley asked.

"You just missed her. She just knocked out." Daniel explained.

"Aw, oh well, I'm sure she'll eventually wake up for the bathroom, or call for Vanessa sometime soon." Ashley shrugged.

"Hey!" Vanessa said. "She's been doing better with the nightmares and all that. Plus it's better than her wetting the bed. Like I said, she's mature for her age, and she'd rather use the bathroom than a diaper." Vanessa defended her daughter.

"You're right. But still, you know the girl loves you so much, she loves to find an excuse to be with you when she should be doing something else." Ashley countered.

"Kinda like back in the day with someone else we know..." Kevin muttered to Karl who nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, what's on the agenda for tonight guys?" Ashley asked, looking around at everyone. They all just shrugged.

"Well, since Rae is asleep, it's not like I can just up and leave her." Vanessa said.

"And we just had dinner." Lucas agreed, nodding his head.

"There's more in the kitchen if you guys are hungry." Daniel added. Tux nodded his head, before turning to Ashley.

"Want a plate, babe?" Tux asked.

"Just a little, but I'll just take some off your plate. So just get another fork. Thanks hun." Ashley told him before he walked off to the kitchen to prepare a plate.

"But yeah, we're just chillin' around here catching up while we can." Olesya said, going back to Ashely's question. "Especially since tomorrow is the party and then there will be more people to catch up with."

"Good point." Ashley nodded her head.

"I can't believe my baby is turning three tomorrow." Vanessa sighed. "She's growing up too fast. I mean, look how long it's been since HSM."

"I know right." Ryne agreed. "It's been forever."

"Oh! Speaking of HSM. Have you guys heard anything about the third one?" Ashley asked. 'No' was chorused around the room. "Well, someone from disney spoke to my manager a few days ago about it and told me that they had totally changed the script. Remember how it was supposed to be about Halloween, then they changed it to the first year of college? Well, I guess now they've changed it to senior year." Ashley explained the news she had received from her manager a few days ago.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Chris said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we all can still pull off looking like high school students." Ryne joked. It was true though. Although they had all aged, they still looked young.

"Yep. I guess they're trying to get a hold of all of us to get us to sign on." Ashley commented. "I know I'm down for another one." She said as they all began to agree one by one.

"I'm not sure..." Vanessa said hesitantly. They all snapped their heads in her direction, almost demanding an explanation with their eyes. "I mean, I've got classes and everything. I have a daughter to take care of. The press doesn't know about her, and I don't intend on having the paps up in her face. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I'd love to do it, but I'm just not sure."

"But Ness, you could always take a semester off from school. And your parents love taking care of Rae. Heck, I bet Kenny would even let you take her with you, and he'd get you a babysitter. Heck, he'd probably babysit for you, or put her in the movie!" Lucas said.

"And what about your Broadway show?" Vanessa tried. "And stop saying heck."

"The last show is in a few weeks." Lucas shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Van." Chris tried to calm her down. "Like Ash said, they're just trying to get a hold of everyone. We're not under a contract just yet."

"You're right." Vanessa sighed. "I guess I just have a bunch of different factors to consider these days before taking a job."

"So, the press really has no clue about Rae?" Ryne asked as Vanessa shook her head.

"Remember when I was pregnant? With all that drama and stuff... well, I was pretty much in hiding. My parent's and Stella helped me out a huge deal when it came down to getting things for my cravings." She giggled. "And the paps haven't really been around much since I've been out of the spotlight for a while."

"Oh, yeah." Ryne nodded. "I remember you called me a few times because you were bored, and I was playing hockey."

"Oh my gosh. I remembered this one time, when your parents and Stella weren't home, and Ash was working on a movie, so no one else was in town, you called me at 3am to get you pickles, peanut butter, and waffles." Olesya reminisced.

"Did I really?" Vanessa looked at her shocked. "I didn't call anyone else I knew?" Olesya shook her head.

"Well I mean it was after you and Zac stopped talking.... And you said that you knew no one else would do it for you other than someone in the gang. So you called me."

"Oh." Vanessa gave a small smile, trying to hide the sadness she felt at the mention of Zac. Olesya saw this and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Pickles, peanut butter, and waffles." Daniel looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, pregnancy does things to you." Vanessa defended herself, knowing that the other girls couldn't really back her up since they've never been pregnant.

"Seriously, Ness, that's nasty." Karl gave her a look.

"It's not as bad as this one time when she wanted hot cheetos in cake batter with ketchup and mayo." Ashley added.

"Wow." Lucas' eyes widened.

"That's. Disgusting." Kevin nodded.

"The smell was horrendous." Ashley added. "And someone made ME make it for her." She glared at Vanessa.

"Well, at least you can say you did it out of love?" Vanessa gave an innocent smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"As much as I love you Ness, I don't think I could ever do that again." Ashley shook her head.

* * *

The next morning had come quickly. Everyone had left a little before midnight, knowing that they had an early day ahead of them. Ashley and Tux had gone back to his place, Kevin and Karl back to their dorms, and Lucas, Ryne, Chris, and Olesya back to Lucas' apartment. Daniel had slept over as Vanessa had offered since he was just going to have to come back in the morning anyhow.

Vanessa rolled over in bed as she began to stir, hugging Daniel's body who was already awake.

"Morning." Daniel whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Dee." Vanessa mumbled into his shirt before sitting up and stretching. She looked over at her clock and read that it was 6:48am. "How long have you been up?" She asked before plopping herself back onto the bed, snuggling into her blankets once more.

"Not too long." He answered and she nodded, knowing that he never really slept in too much. "Hey, I've been wanting to talk to you about something, Ness."

"Okay, shoot." Vanessa turned her body towards him, placing a hand under her pillow in the process, while using her other hand to snuggle into the blanket more.

"Well, I mean, I know this isn't the greatest timing or anything, especially with the stress of the party and all..." He began.

"Dee, just get straight to the point." She smirked.

"As cliche as it sounds, I love you but I'm not in love with you." He sighed. "I mean, we're good together, yeah. But to be honest, I feel like we both see each other more as a best friend rather than someone who we can spend our whole lives together with. Don't get me wrong, I could spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't think it's right with our hearts..." He tried to explain.

"I agree." Vanessa sighed as well. "With everything. You're awesome, and a perfect boyfriend any girl would be lucky to have." She said placing a hand on his arm. "But I think you're right. I think I do see you more as a best friend."

"So friends then?" Daniel asked.

"Of course! I don't think I could ever hate you. Plus, Rae loves you to death."

"Well I'm honored to be her fatherly figure since Zac isn't around." Daniel pulled her into a hug.

"Well, I'm glad she has someone to look up to as a fatherly figure." She shrugged, not wanting to talk about Zac.

"It's my birthday. It's my birthday. Wickey wickey, Remix!" The two heard Raelynn singing as they heard her nearing the bedroom. They were listening to her song, and soon the door was pushed open since Vanessa always left it cracked open because her daughter couldn't exactly reach the handle.

"It's my birthday, momma!" Raelyn ran to the bed and Vanessa picked up her daughter and placed her between her and Daniel.

"It is, is it?" Vanessa gasped.

"YES! Gama and Gramps is coming! And Auntie Stella, and everybody!" Raelynn clapped excitedly.

"Yep, they sure are sweety." Vanessa smiled at her daughter's excitement. "Now what was that we heard you singing before you came in?"

"Birthday remix." Raelynn gave her mother a toothy grin.

"And who taught you this remix?" Vanessa looked at her daughter curiously.

"Uncle Rhino, Uncle Junior, and Uncle Luka." She told her mother proudly before humming the remix.

"When did they do this?" Vanessa laughed and looked at Daniel.

"I think you were talking to Olesya or something. Kevin and Karl were messing around beatboxing and stuff." He shrugged laughing as well.

"Well, my little rapping Rae, it's time to get ready for the day! Why don't you go pick out something pretty to wear so you can take a bath?" Vanessa suggested to her daughter who was already climbing off the bed.

"Okay Momma. You wear something pretty too?" Rae looked at her mother.

"Of course. I thought you said I always look pretty?" Vanessa looked at her daughter confused.

"You do! But today is special, Momma. I feel it. It's not just my birthday." Her daughter explained. "I come check your outfit when your ready?" She asked.

"Sure, hun." Vanessa nodded as her daughter left to pick out her outfit and get ready for her bath. "Did my daughter just tell me what to do and that she'd check up on me?" Vanessa asked.

"She sure did." Daniel laughed. "She's definitely one smart girl. But no worries, she just wants you to feel beautiful. I'm gonna head back to my place and get ready then come back here." He told her as he got up.

"Sounds good." She agreed, getting up to help her daughter prepare her bath. _Today is definitely going to be interesting _Vanessa thought as she walked to the bathroom where her daughter was waiting for her, rapping her newly taught song.


	7. Tap

Thanks for the reviews. keep em coming, and i'll keep writing. I might post up another chapter tonight or tomorrow if i'm not too busy and depending on the feedback. Thanks guys!

* * *

"So Baby, how do I look?" Vanessa gave a little spin for her daughter, who was sitting on her bed, as she came out of her walk-in closet.

"Beautiful Momma!" Raelynn clapped in approval, smiling at her mother. Vanessa was dressed in washed out grey skinny jeans, a dark red silky top, a bangle on her arm, black heels, and a long necklace. She decided to leave her hair down with its natural waves.

"Well, you look gorgeous as well, hun." Vanessa walked over to her daughter. "Thank you for choosing my outfit." Vanessa picked up her daughter with ease and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You welcome Momma. Now you look just like me!" Raelynn smiled and kissed her mother's cheek in return. It was true. She hadn't liked Vanessa's first outfit choice, so she picked out one for her. One she knew would look lovely on her mother. And it just so happened to be her favorite outfit because Ashley had bought them similar outfits so that they could match, only Raelynn had black flats.

"That I do." Vanessa nodded at her daughter as she carried her out of the room. They heard the front door open, along with some shuffling.

"Where's my little Miss Rae?" They heard a scruffy older man's voice down the hall as they made their way down the hall and down the stairs.

"Gramps!" Raelynn's eyes sparkled and squirmed in her mothers arms. "Hurry Momma! Hurry!" She urged her mother as they went down the stairs. She knew better than to ask her mom to set her down mid-way of going down the stairs.

"Don't worry sweetie, they're not going anywhere. They're here for you. It's your birthday, remember?" Vanessa reminded her as she finally set her down once they reached the bottom of the stairs. She watched her daughter zoom off to hug her grandfather.

"Hey mom." Vanessa greeted her mother by giving her a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Good, good. You dad wouldn't shut up about seeing his favorite granddaughter." Gina joked.

"You're such a dork dad. She's your only granddaughter." Vanessa hugged her father once he let go of Rae who was now hugging her grandmother.

"And she better be my only grandchild for now." Greg cast a look over to the door where a seventeen year old Stella was just now walking in.(a/n: I'm not sure how old Stella would be at this point, so let's just make her 17 haha.)

"Hey!" Stella pouted, dropping her bags by the door. "I'll let you know once I find out who the father is." She said.

"What?!" Greg's eyes bulged, but Gina just ignored it, knowing her daughters were only playing a trick on him.

"Oh, did you test all five of them yet?" Vanessa played along.

"Yep, and three more." Stella grinned, before the two sisters ran to each other in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you sissy."

"Me too Stells." Vanessa said over Stella's shoulder.

"EIGHT?!" Greg fumed.

"So where's my rad Rae?" Stella asked before almost being knocked over by the little girl to ran to hug her legs.

"Here I am Auntie Stells!" Rae smiled to her.

"Well lookie, there you are indeed!" Stella grinned before crouching down to hug her properly. "And what day is today?"

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Rae told her, jumping up and down as she still hugged her favorite aunt.

"Yep, and I got you the coolest present ever... with the help of Gramps and your Grams of course." Stella began.

"Really? Can I open it? Pretty please?"

"Stella! Eight!?" Greg interupted. "A baby? Tests!?" Vanessa was now standing next to her mother, giggling at the sight.

"Dad, calm down. Favorite little girl in the room..." Stella tried.

"Don't you dare young lady! Eight?"

"Dad, I was only kidding. Right Ness?" Stella gave her sister a pleading look to tell her dad that they were really just messing with him before he blew up the place.

"Yeah, dad. It was only a joke. Promise! Stells knows way better than to get pregnant at 17." Vanessa told him.

"Greg, the girls are just playing with you! You know how they used to do it all the time when Vanessa was still with us." Gina walked over to her husband placing a hand on his arm."

"Hey Rae, I think Gramps needs some special loving. Go calm him down with your special powers I taught you last time I saw you." Stella whispered to her. Vanessa eyed her younger sister as she whispered into her daughters ear. Raelyn nodded frantically, before walking over to her grandfather and tugging on his hand. He immediately picked up his only granddaughter and looked at her.

"Gramps, please don't be mad at Auntie Stells. She loves you berry berry much. Don't be a Grumpy Gramps." She gave a small pout that she definitely inherited from her mother. "I love Auntie Stells. And you and Grams too!"

Vanessa walked over and nudged her sister. "Using my daughter to get out of a mess with dad." She shook her head.

"Hey, it works right?" Stella shrugged, giving her older sister a grin.

"Oh, you're such a cutie. I'm sorry, Gramps isn't going to be grumpy on your birthday. No worries." Greg told her, as he hugged her.

"Uh, where are the others?" Vanessa asked, realizing that Monique, Corbin, Karl, and Kevin weren't there yet.

"They're on their way up with the rest of the bags. The guys said that they were manly enough to bring up everyone's bags." Stella explained. Corbin, Kevin, and Karl had tried to be the manly men they tried to prove themselves to be. Monique decided to stay with them, knowing they'd have trouble carrying all the bags since she and Stella were very much into fashion and Gina and Greg had all intentions of spoiling their 3 year old granddaughter. Suddenly the three guys came stumbling through the door with Monique smirking at the three guys on the floor.

"Hey guys." Vanessa smiled.

"Hey girl." Monique gave a wave, since she couldn't exactly run to her friend since the guys were still blocking the way. The guys groaned their hellos from the ground.

"I told you guys they'd be heavy." Monique rolled her eyes. "I mean, hello! You've got a teenage girl's bag, plus a grown woman's bag? That's two suitcases of shoes!" Everyone laughed at her comment as the guys lifted their heads to groan before letting them drop back down to the floor.

"Auntie Momo!" Raelynn began to run to another favorite aunt. "Hi Boogie. Hi Dumb."

"Hey Rae!" Monique grinned.

"Hi Uncle Corbs!" Raelynn greeted the faced down Corbin by petting his hair, before climbing over the guys' backs to get to one of her many Aunts. Everyone, including Corbin who was grinning, stifled a laugh at how she had petted his hair instead of giving him a proper hug or something.

"Is that how you greet your favorite Uncle Corbin?" Corbin hauled the little girl down as he flipped over quickly, causing Raelynn to lose her balance and fall into his arms and lay on his torso.

"Corbin Bleu, don't you dare do that to my daughter again!" Vanessa scolded him, her hand over her heart after her small panic of her daughter's safety.

"Chill Ness, look Rae thought it was fun." He looked down at the giggling girl lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Corbs." She giggled and hugged him quickly, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck as they still laid on the floor.

"It's okay sweet pea, I forgive you. Now go hug you're Auntie Mo, before she bites my head off like your mommy for doing that cool trick with you." He kissed her head and gave her a wink." The little girl nodded before giggling and jumping off Corbin and running to Monique who was still waiting in the hallway.

"Hi Auntie Momo, I missed you." Raelynn told Monique once she was able to give her a hug.

"Awww. I missed you too Miss Rae." Monique cooed.

"You've done that more than once with my daughter?!" Vanessa yelled.

"Hey Rae, I think mommy needs some special lovin' now." Stella snickered, as Raelynn nodded before walking over to her mother.

"Oh no you don't Stella." Vanessa warned her sister.

"Watch this." Stella giggled, as Monique finally stepped inside and stood next to Stella.

"Momma." Raelyn tugged on her mother's hand. "Please don't be mad at Uncle Corbs. It's not his fault he's not as smart as you. Thats why he takes forevvvvvver with his hair, so he can look pretty just like you!" Raelynn covered her mouth to hide her little giggles, while quickly hiding behind her mother's legs in case of Corbin's reaction. Everyone burst out into laughter except for Corbin. Stella had tears in her eyes before walking behind Vanessa and scooping up her niece into her arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"See, this is why you one day will make a very funny actress. You're so silly." Stella poked her stomach, only causing more giggles from the birthday girl.

"That's why I'm your number one!"

"Yep, and I'm your number two." Stella nodded and carried her niece away with her into the living room.

"Who's her number one then?" Karl asked.

"Vanessa." Everyone but Vanessa chorused except for Rae who yelled "Momma!" from the living room in a 'duh' tone, and Vanessa could only smile at how loving her daughter was. _Definitely her father's charm._ She thought to herself.

* * *

The 3 year old's party was in full swing. Everyone had arrived, and everything was running smoothly. Vanessa's friends and family had all come. Raelynn was sitting at the table, waiting for Daniel to bring out her birthday cake.

"Momma? Do I get to open my presents after this?" The little girl turned in the chair.

"Yep. We can if you like." Vanessa smoothed out her daughter's hair.

"Happy birthday to you--" Everyone began as they saw Daniel slowly making his way over to the little girl. "Happy birthday dear Raelynn, happy birthday to you!"

"Don't forget to make a wish." Ashley reminded, and Raelynn nodded her head, thinking quietly for a few seconds. She nodded again as if reassuring herself, then looked at the flame on the candle as if she was aiming. Then she blew it out and everyone clapped as Vanessa began cutting the cake.

Once the caked was served, and Raelynn had finished the small piece she had since she didn't too much ice cream cake, she ran to her presents. Everyone gathered around, some still eating their cake, and watched as the little girl sat down in front of the massive pile of presents.

"Which one is from you Momma?" Raelynn asked. She always chose to open her mother's gift first.

"The one in the little box. With the gold ribbon." Vanessa said, sitting down on the couch. Raelynn searched for the box that matched her mother's description. Once she found it, she walked over to her mother and sat between her legs.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the box in front of her. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small.

"That's why you gotta open it Rae." Daniel told her and she nodded her head before tearing the wrapping off the box. Once she opened it she let out a little gasp.

"Momma! You're old shoes!" Raelynn held them as she turned to her mother.

"Yep. Your Gramps and Grams gave them to me when I was your age, and now I'm giving them to you." Vanessa smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek, knowing how much giving her first pair of tap shoes to her daughter meant to both of them.

"I get to dance like you in the old videos?" Raelynn grinned.

"Yep. We'll get you into some classes as soon as your little feet grow a little more to fit them properly, okay?" Vanessa asked as her daughter nodded before placing them down in a safe place and going over to the next present. She opened a few toys that were educational, a couple of books and movies some thought she would like, and of course clothes. She opened all the envelops that were mailed and given to her last, one by one as she chose Olesya to hand them to her while reading who it was from, and Ashley would read what the card said after Rae examined the pictures on the card.

"And this one is from your Uncle Kevin and Auntie Julia." Olesya handed it to her with only one envelope left in the bag that people had put them in. Rae tore open the envelope and revealed, and interesting card.

"Hot Wheels?" Julia turned to her boyfriend with a look of disbelief. "If you haven't noticed Kev, she's a girl!" She yelled at him in a hush whisper.

"I didn't buy it." Kevin told her. "I had to get to class so I asked Karl to buy the card."

"That's why you should've bought it right when I asked you to." Julia glared at him, which caused him to glare at his twin brother who was laughing.

"I thought Hot Wheels were for boys mommy?" Rae asked.

"They are sweetie. You're uncles just bought the wrong card." Julia answered for Vanessa. "But I'm sure they'll make it up to you by buying you and extra present each for your birthday." She winked at the girl. "Right guys?" Julia turned to them, who could only nod instead of turn down the girl.

"Burn." Vanessa giggled. "It's good to know who wears the pants."

"Well, I guess that's it." Olesya announced.

"Wait, there's still more in the bag Olesya." Monique pointed out as she looked into the bag.

"Oh, that's just the rest of the mail for Vanessa. I guess it was mixed in there when she asked me to grab all the mailed cards from the stack to put inside as well." Olesya explained and handed the mail to Vanessa. Vanessa stuffed the few envelopes into her back pocket.

"It's probably just junk and bills." Vanessa said. The party had died down to just close friends and family now. Raelynn was babbling on and on about she was going to be a great dancer like her mother once she could fit into her new shoes, and everyone else was just have small conversations here and there.

* * *

The next day, Vanessa decided to clean up from the party. Her mother, father, and sister had all gone out to see a show on Broadway while Monique and Corbin were getting ready to go out to see the city with the rest of the gang. Vanessa declined the offers of going along, saying she just wanted to spend time with her daughter since she didn't get to the previous day.

"Are you sure Ness?" Monique asked as she and Corbin stood by the door.

"Yep. It's just gonna be me and Rae today. Right babe?" Vanessa lifted her higher on her hip.

"Right babe." Rae gave a quick nod and mimicked her mother.

"Alright, don't get too tired cleaning guys." Corbin said before walking out.

"We won't. We cleaned most of it last night anyhow. You guys have fun though!" Vanessa assured them as they walked out to go meet up with Ashley and Chris who were waiting for them in their car to go meet up with Lucas and everyone else.

"Come on, let's get cleaning Momma!"


	8. Early

It was the last night that everyone would be in New York after celebrating Raelynn's birthday. Vanessa was currently finishing getting her purse together while waiting for Karl to pick up her and Raelynn out so they could all go out for dinner. Her parents, sister, Corbin, and Monique had already left with Ashley or Kevin and Julia not too long ago. Vanessa's car wasn't big enough, and Kevin was driving her parents and sister in Ashley's car, so Karl was to pick them up since he wasn't driving anyone. Raelynn was sitting on the couch, singing a little song while playing with her teddy bear that was once Vanessa's that she took on tour, and one of her barbies.

"Rae, are you all ready to go?" Vanessa asked from the bathroom as she was fixing her make up.

"Yes Momma." Rae nodded her head as she answered and continued her song and kept playing. Once Vanessa was done with her make up she gave herself one last look over. She was wearing a dark blue top, grey skinny jeans, black heels, and had a long coat waiting for her by her purse. She smiled in satisfaction and turned to walk out of the bathroom just as there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec!" Vanessa called out, making her way towards the door. She glanced at the clock to check the time. "Hmm Karl is actually early for once." She mumbled as she reached for the knob, not even bothering to take a look through the peephole.

"Hey--" Vanessa cut herself short as she came face to face with someone else. "Zac?" She finished. There he was in all his glory, a little older, but definitely just as handsome he had been the last time she had saw him years ago, if not more. His jaw opened and closed, trying to say something but he eventually stumbled over his words.

"Vanessa?" He finally got out.

"Um, yeah." She squeaked. "What are you doing here?" She asked gently. "I mean, it's just been a while..." She trailed off.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "I was actually looking for Karl... I thought I'd visit. So I stopped by his and Kevin's dorm, and their third roommate said he'd left to pick up Rey. So he gave me this address." He explained. Vanessa nodded. Jimmy was Karl and Kevin's roommate, and had been over a few times to hang out with everyone. "I didn't know Rey would be your boyfriend or anything." He added, loooking down to the ground. "I'm just gonna go... It was great seeing you, Vanessa." He turned to leave, slightly disappointed.

A million thoughts ran through Vanessa's mind as she still tried to process what the heck just happened. Zac Efron, was right there in front of her. The guy who captured her heart from the moment she met him. The same Zac who was the father of her, no _their_, beautiful daughter currently sitting on the couch playing with her toys. The same Zac who she didn't run back to and apologize all those years ago. The one who she loved. The same Zac Efron she _still _loved.

"_Rey_ isn't my boyfriend." She said quietly. But it was still loud enough for him to hear just as he was about to take another step away, he stopped.

"What?" He turned around.

"Rae, as in R-a-e, is a girl. Not a guy. I'm single, and this is my place. 'Rae' is just short for Raelynn." She explained. Uncertain as to where this courage was coming from. Never in a million years she would have thought the first time she would talk to Zac again would come this easy.

"Oh." Was all Zac could say, embarassed that he had mistaken a guy for a girl. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It was a simple mistake. You couldn't have known." She shrugged giving him a tiny smile.

"Well, I guess I should get going--" He began.

"Would you like to come in?" Vanessa asked. "We could... talk? Catch up?"

"Uhm, sure." Zac nodded, hesitantly walking back towards the door. Vanessa moved out of the way to let him in. Zac glanced around and couldn't help but like the style and how it was furnished. Everything was simple and modern, but still had elegance.

"You've got a nice place." He commented.

"Thanks. It's really both mine and Ash's. We bought it so that it would be easier to commute from LA to here, but she stays at Chris' more now." Vanessa told him. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going to avoid awkward silences.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Suddenly her phone rang.

"Just a sec." She told him and walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ness, it's me." Karl said on the other line.

"Hey, where are you? You're late as usual." Vanessa smirked.

"Ugh. My engine decided to act up on the way to your place. You think you can drive on your own? I've gotta go to the shop. I'll just get a cab from there." Karl explained.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you there then. Call me if you need anything." Vanessa told him before they hung up. She turned back to Zac to find him looking around again.

"I can get going if you're going out. I don't want to interrupt anything." Zac told her. In a way he wanted to stay, but then he wanted to run out as soon as he could.

"Zac it's fine. We don't have to be anywhere for another 45 minutes or so." Vanessa assured him. "Have a seat." She motioned him to the dinning room table.

"So, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been good. Busy with work, but still good. I decided to take a breather for a little. I talked to Karl a few times, so I thought I'd pay him a visit." He shrugged. "I had no idea you were living in New York now." Zac gave her a small smile, one thing she missed.

"Yeah, less paps." She joked. "But I've been going to NYU." She said.

"Karl mentioned that briefly, I guess I hadn't really kept that in mind when I was on my way out here. He said it was you, him, Kevin, and Julia all out here. But how have you been? I mean, we haven't exactly talked since.. you know." He played with his hands.

"I've been good. It got really hard at one point, but I've gotten the hang of things. Classes aren't anything special. I'm majoring in business. I haven't really been doing any acting for a while. Just occasionally, and I'm slowly working on my new album. But other than that, I kinda just needed to slow things down for me and Rae." She gave him a smile, thinking about her daughter.

"Yeah, your second album was great." He smiled. "I bought it the day it came out." He confessed.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. She didn't think he would.

"Yep." He chuckled. "I knew how hard you worked on it, and I wanted to support you. I wanted to call and say congrats on it, but we weren't exactly on the best terms. I probably wouldn't have known what to say at the time anyways." He said

"Thanks." She blushed. "It's alright. I don't know how what I would've said either." She said and they fell into the awkward silence that they wanted to avoid. A few minutes later Zac spoke up.

"So..uhm." Zac scratched the back of his neck, desperately wanting to get rid of the silence between him and the girl he still loved.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to us?" He asked in defeat. His mind had won after he struggled to dodge the question. He knew it was a touchy subject for the both. It had tore them apart for years, and now here they were in her condo, sitting at her table, having a civil conversation.

"A lot I guess." Vanessa shrugged, not wanting to really talk about it. But she knew she had to. "We eventually just stopped talking."

"I know. But I mean, what happened to _us_?Things were so great, then it all just fell apart." He said looking into her eyes.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. That's all I ask for me to keep my stories going. If the reviews die out, then i'll just stop updating. So, leave me some feedback! Zac's back! dun dun dun.


	9. Hello

Hey guys, just wanted to squeeze in one last review for the year of '08. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukah, which ever holiday you celebrate. And I wish you all a happy new year! '09 is gonna be something different. ** Please review**. I haven't updated because I kept changing this chapter. I wasn't sure how to go about it but finally came up with a version I was happier with than the original. Hope you like!

* * *

"We fought. We were both stubborn to and embarrassed to talk about it, or at least I was. I really can't believe that we're not biting each other's head's off with how we left things." She said which he let out a small chuckle, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I am sorry for everything though, Zac. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. I mean, you were right, it was just a stupid tabloid with pictures from the paps. Then the day I was gonna tell you, you were leaving. I couldn't stand in the way and stop you. I figured you'd be better off." Vanessa began to get teary and looked down to her hands sitting in her lap.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry. If anyone needs to be sorry it's me. I'm the one who made you leave. I'm sorry, I never meant what I said. And trust me, I think I do have an idea of how much you wanted to say it. I was scared you didn't want to talk to me, so I kept my distance. I always had to fight the urge to just run up and kiss you." She looked up to meet his blue eyes. "I really am sorry Vanessa." He told her sincerely. "When I left to train for that movie, I was so torn from being even further from you. Even if we weren't together. I'm sorry I never ran after you and just let everything crumble even more."

She took a deep breath, thankful for wearing waterproof makeup, knowing she would shed a few tears tonight at the goodbye dinner. "And I know we're not exactly friends right now, considering we haven't talked in years, but I promised myself I'd make an effort if I ever had the chance to talk to you again. I'd like to start over if that's okay?" Zac gave her a hopeful look. She looked up and shook her head.

"No." She told him. His heart dropped at the word. "Zac, you've always been my best friend. Even if we haven't talked in years. You proved to me that you're a true friend since the day we met. Even if our breakup was horrible, and we haven't talked in so long, I know you're a good-- a great guy. And I'd love to start over as friends, but I can't because it's not that easy... It's complicated." She let out a sigh. "There's someone--" She was cut off by a voice as she heard footsteps walking into the dinning room where they were talking, and her body froze.

"Momma, when are we leaving?" Raelynn asked. She had abandoned her toys after getting curious as to when they would be leaving since she knew they were supposed to go out to dinner soon. Vanessa turned around in her chair and smiled at her daughter so she wouldn't be too concerned with her teary eyes.

"Soon sweetie." Vanessa replied. Thoughts raced quickly through her mind as she came to a decision. She felt that hiding this from Zac for three years was three years too long. She would tell him that Rae was his daughter. At this point she didn't care if Zac were to leave them. She had gone this far without him, and she knew that she and Rae were both strong enough to go on without him. But he would also add even more strength to their family.

Zac was looking at the back of Vanessa's head and the little girl who was standing behind Vanessa's chair. _Did she just call her 'momma'? _He thought. _She has a daughter? Since when?_

"Why don't you introduce yourself for me sweetie?" Vanessa asked Raelynn. Rae hadn't seen who her mother had been talking to at the table. She only knew that she was talking to someone since she had heard voices chatting.

"Sure Momma." She nodded her head and Vanessa gave a small smile, unsure of how this was going to go.

"And use your _full name _please." Vanessa reminded, and Rae nodded her head before stepping away from her mother's chair, closer to Zac's. She was looking at the ground, her shyness overcoming her has usual when her mother had her introduce herself. But this time her mother had asked her to use her full name. She knew that she was only aloud to tell people her full name only if her mother said she could because of the media. She hadn't understood the whole media thing, but she knew when to do it.

She finally looked up and saw Zac. Her eyes seemed to have widened a little bit, and Vanessa noticed. Zac just thought that she was a fan of his movies maybe. Rae snapped her head in her mother's direction with a questioning look. Vanessa immediately understood, and nodded her head encouragingly.

"Hello, my name is Raelynn Alexis Hudgens Efron." She held her hand out to Zac to shake and gave her cute smile that she had inherited from her father. Her eyes sparkled with a new shine that Vanessa had never seen in her daughter's eyes, the same sparkle she used to see in Zac's. Rae knew this was her father. She had a picture of him and her mother in her room. Her mother had also told her about him, as well as stories of when they were younger. Vanessa never intended on keeping her father a secret from her. Vanessa wanted her to know that she would always be loved no matter what, even by her father deep down in his heart although he had no idea who she was until this very moment.

This time it was Zac's turn for his eyes to widen and cast a look of confusion towards Vanessa, who again nodded her head, more tears forming in her eyes. Zac looked down at the little girl before him. Tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was confused, hurt, overjoyed, and angered all at once. Before either of the girls knew it, Zac was out the door without a word.

Raelynn looked over to her mother, a hurt expression over her face after glancing at the closed door. "He loves me deep down still, right momma?" She asked to reassure herself. She was strong and very mature for a 3 year old.

"I'm sure he does, baby." Vanessa nodded pulling her daughter in for a hug. He ran. She knew there was a chance that he would, and she wasn't going to stop him. "I'm sure he does." She repeated as she felt Rae let her tears fall against the crook of her neck. "But sweetie, remember what I always tell you--"

"That you'll always love me, and there's always someone that will." Rae nodded. "I just wanted daddy to love me back as much as me and you love him, Momma." Rae mumbled, wiping her tears.


	10. Goodbye

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. Things just keep getting in the way. I know it's somewhat shorter than my usual chapters but hope you guys like it. REVIEW PLEASE & thank you!

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Vanessa suggested after the two held each other's embraces for a little while. "It's the last night before Grams, Gramps, and Aunt Stella leave early in the morning. We wouldn't want them to leave without saying goodbye now would we?"

"NO! I have to say goodbye!" Raelynn's little eyes widened in fear of not being able to say goodbye to some of her favorite people.

"Alright then. Let's get your coat on and get going." Vanessa instructed, glad that Rae was only three and her mind could easily drift to something else other than the heartbreaking moment they had just experienced.

Her parents and sister, along with her friends were all leaving early the next morning around 2am, so they had decided on a goodbye dinner. Vanessa wanted to take her parents to the airport, but they had suggested leaving from the restaurant after dinner to get through security to make their flight on time.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry we're a little late." Vanessa greeted while giving hugs to everyone.

"You better tell me later." Ashley whispered to her as they hugged, already knowing that something was bugging her.

"I always do hun." Vanessa gave her a small smile. The dinner went well. Raelynn hadn't said anything about Zac stopping by, which Vanessa was thankful for. She didn't want to cause any unwanted drama the last night her family and friends were in town. She also didn't think that they would understand as to why she was okay with what happened.

"We'll see you guys soon. Okay? Have a safe flight." Vanessa gave her mother a teary smile, hugging her. She had already said goodbye to the gang who were already on their way to the airport.

"You be careful baby. And you better come visit soon." Gina told her. Vanessa turned to Stella, and their tears finally broke loose.

"Come here you." Vanessa pulled her only little sister into a bone crushing hug.

"We're so stupid. We act like we're never gonna see each other." Stella giggled through her tears.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, Stells. And my little sister." Vanessa smirked.

"Yep, and you're mine... just my older sis." Stella grinned and they finally pulled apart before hugging again. "So, I'll let you know about those guys...." Stella trailed off.

"Stella don't start that with your--" Gina began.

"What?!" Greg exclaimed.

"Gramps, chill. She was kidding." Raelynn patted her grandfather's shoulder as she rested on his hip. Gina and her daughters started craking up, Rae joining in with her little giggles.

"Okay, maybe it's a good thing you're leaving." Vanessa nudged her sister. "You definitely rub off on her too much in a week. I think in a month, she'd pass as a mini you."

"Yeah, because we all really need another Stella." Greg joked.

"Hey! I'm offended!" Stella yelled. People passing by on the streets looked in her direction quickly before going on with their own business.

"Looks like dad is learning how to play the game." Vanessa whispered to her and they both smirked. "Oh hey, Stells, before you go, don't forget the protection you asked me to buy for you in my purse." Vanessa began searching through her purse, pretending to look for them.

"Vanessa, Rae is right here though--" Stella began.

"It's okay, she's fine. Dad's got her." Vanessa shook her head, still rummaging through her purse.

"Protection?! Stella!" Greg's face getting red with anger. He knew his daughter liked to mess around with him, but he still never knew if they were messing with his head or if it was real.

"Don't be a grumpy gramps!" Rae scolded him.

"Greg they're joking. I bought it for Stella." Gina joined in. Vanessa's and Stella's eyes went wide for a second before laughing at the thought that her mother had joined in their playful joking.

"What? Gina how could you? She's our baby girl!" Greg was flabbergasted.

"Dad, chill. We're just kidding with you." Vanessa laughed, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you pops. You guys should get going though so you can get through security on time. And it's past a certain little missy's bedtime." She added, pulled back from the hug.

"You girls are going to give me a heart attack one day." Greg rolled his eyes. "But we should get going. Goodbye, my little Miss Rae." He gave a good squeeze to the little girl in his arms. "You be good for your mommy."

"I will Gramps. I'll miss you too, and you be good for Grams, and to Auntie Stella!" She pointed a finger to him before bursting into giggles.

"Well aren't you just a little comedian!?" Stella laughed, taking her from her father's arms into hers and hugging her. "Remember everything I taught you. And when you come to California to visit, we can go to the candy stores, toy stores, Disneyland--"

"Okay Stells. Not trying to turn her into a spoiled child." Vanessa stopped her.

"Whatever Sis. I can spoil my only niece if I want to." Stella rolled her eyes, giving her niece another hug, before allowing Gina to say goodbye.

"You be good sweetie." Gina hugged her. "Take care of your mommy, alright?"

"You got it Grams!" Rae smiled proudly before letting out a yawn.

"Come on Baby, it's past your bed time." Vanessa commented, taking Rae into her arms, and she automatically rested her head on her mother's shoulders. The adults all hugged each other once more before separating.

* * *

Rae had fallen asleep in her car seat once Vanessa buckled her up. Vanessa was now pulling into her parking space at the complex. She got out and sighed tiredly, unbuckling Rae, careful not to wake the little beauty. Once she got her out and locked her car, she made her way to the lobby entrance of her building down in the underground parking. She noticed there were cones in front of the door, so she had to go the long way around to the other entrance on the main level. After walking around the building, enjoying the little calming walk, she approached the entrance finally, and reached into her bag for her keys. She looked up and noticed a man laying on the edge of the cement planter boxes that were by the door. Vanessa walked closer to the door cautiously, hoping that it wasn't a psycho outside of her building.

She saw his chest rising up and down steadily and assumed she was sleeping. She just wanted to get by quickly and up to her condo safely. As she came to the door and began to unlock it, she looked down at the sleeping man who had his arm over his sleeping face, shielding it from the light coming through the entrance doors. He looked familiar. He then shifted suddenly while asleep, bringing his arm to drape over her stomach. Her eyes widened.

"Zac?" She whispered in shock, aware that he was sleeping, as well as their daughter she was carrying. _What is he doing here? _ She thought.

* * *


	11. let me keep our hearts in tact

Hey guys. Sorry, as always, for lack of updates. hw and my job is killer on time, soo that doesn't leave too much time for me to write. But I have been able to write little by little. So anyways, i've got half of the next chapter done. So i'm hoping to finish it tonight maybe. Anywhoo, enough of my ranting, **REVIEW PLEASE & Thank you guys!**

* * *

"Zac." She whispered to him, wanting him to wake up. She didn't want the guy to sleep out here. He was still a celebrity for goodness sake, anything could happen. She was also curious as to why he was here. At her condo again.

"Zac." She tried again, shaking him a little this time, hoping he'd wake up. She was seriously considering bringing Rae up to the condo, then coming back down to wake him up. But she felt bad, and didn't want anything bad to happen in that little amount of time.

"Zac!" She whispered a little louder, shaking him harder. She was getting frustrated. He must have been tired. Finally his eyes began to slowly flutter open. "Hey," she whispered. "It's like 1am, you shouldn't be out here, it's not safe."

"Hey." He said, sitting up, rubbing his hands over his face. Vanessa mentally noted that he looked a little stressed.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She asked awkwardly.

"I was waiting for you guys to get back. I didn't think you'd be gone that long." He scratched the back of his neck. She just nodded. "Look, we really need to talk."

"Zac.." She sighed. "We already talked. You broke our hearts. What more do you want? Now, I've got to get my daughter to bed. Goodnight." Vanessa turned around and made her way to open the door again. She knew she sounded a little harsh, but she had no intentions to, it was just how she felt and her emotions were pouring. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. She wasn't sure how much her heart could take.

"Our." She heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa turned around as her brow furrowed.

"Our daughter." He corrected her. "Look, Vanessa. Can we please just talk?"

"Good to know you'd walk out on our daughter. I'm surprised you're not claiming that she isn't someone else's, according to you, I was a slut, right?" She tilted her head a little, raising her eyebrow. She knew she was breaking whatever was left of her heart, but she was scared and angered.

"Vanessa! You know I never meant any of that!" Zac half yelled, but Vanessa cut him off quietly.

"Zac, please." She begged, tears brimming. "Just let me keep whatever is left of my heart and our daughter's heart in tact." With this, Zac looked down guiltily.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll go. You've got every right to push me away. Bye Vanessa." He kissed her cheek lightly, then looked down at Rae's head resting on Vanessa's shoulder. "I'm sorry Raelynn." He kissed her forehead, and lingered a little with his eyes shut. "I love you both so much." He mumbled against his daughter's skin before pulling back with tears falling down his cheek and walking away without a word.

Vanessa quickly made her way up to her condo, and put Raelynn straight to bed. Once Vanessa walked into her bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed in tears. The moment she had always wanted had finally come, and yet she pushed it away. She was scared that everything was coming too easily. Life wasn't made to be perfect in situations like this, no matter how much we'd like it to be. We'd be too bored. This wasn't a Hollywood happy ending like they had acted out so many times. This was life. Something just didn't feel right if she let Zac back into their lives. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, except for the lingering tingle on her cheek where he had lightly kissed.

* * *

"Hey, Nessa. Wake up." Vanessa groaned, hearing a voice break her sleep. "Come on, it's almost 1:30 in the afternoon." Ashley shook her body.

"What?!" Vanessa shot up in bed. Ashley was sitting next to her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm kidding, it's actually almost 12. Don't worry, Rae's up and out at the park with Chris and I think some of the guys too. They went to play basketball and she wanted to go. I told them it would be okay." Ashley explained.

"Yeah that's fine." Vanessa said tiredly, flopping back into the warmth of her bed.

"So what's up? You never sleep this late. And you're looking kinda stressed. And don't you dare say nothing, or you don't want to talk about it, because you said you'd tell me last night!" Ashley told her, leaning against the headboard.

"I _don't _want to talk about it. But knowing you, I'm gonna have to." Vanessa said, pulling a pillow over her face.

"Babe, you know you don't _have to_. But I don't want you bottling up." Ashley touched her best friend's shoulder. "I'm just here to help. It's what I'm here for." And both girls smiled, as Vanessa pulled the pillow off her face.

"Thanks Ash. And same goes for you too."

"I know. Now what's up? It's gotta be something big. You definitely looked stressed. You've got bags under your eyes. And you slept in, which you never do." Ashley noted. Vanessa just let out a sigh and started playing with the hem of the blankets.

"It's Zac." Vanessa told her.

"What about him? None of us have even talked to him for years now. Is this because you and Daniel 'broke up' again?" Ashley was confused.

"No. It has nothing to do With Daniel. And I talked to Zac yesterday. And apparently Karl's been in contact with Zac since Zac calls him every now and then. Oh, and I couldn't really sleep last night, I think I fell asleep around 4 or 5 this morning?" Vanessa said as it if were nothing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Zac? As in THE Zac Efron we all haven't seen or talked to in years?" Ashley held up her hands in the air, stopping Vanessa.

"Uhm, yeah." Vanessa giggled. "You know, if I didn't know you, I'd mistake you for a huge fan with how you just said everything."

"Off subject Ness! When did this happen? What happened?! Oh my god. Why didn't Karl tell us?" Ashley ranted.

"Karl didn't tell us because he thought I would be upset I guess. We talked yesterday, twice. And nothing happened." Vanessa turned on her side to face her best friend.

"Bull. Something had to have happened. Two lovers reunite years later. One blind to their child, while both still in love with each other. Now tell me. You've said too much to go back now." Ashley was eager to hear.

"What ever happened to 'Babe, you know you don't have to.'?" Vanessa smirked.

"That was out the window when Zac came into the picture. I mean, come on Vanessa. You can't say you don't love the guy still. We all see that you do, and you've got a beautiful daughter that came from that love. Now stop trying to change the subject. We're having a heart to heart."

"Fine. Long story short, I answered the door yesterday thinking Karl was actually on time for once when he was supposed to pick me and Rae up, but it was Zac at the door. He said that Karl's other roommate told him that he was over here picking up Rae, and he mistook that Rae was actually a guy. And then when Zac explained that to me, he thought Rae was my boyfriend, and I told him I was single, and that it was Rae and I living here. Then I invited him in to talk, I don't know what came over me, but we just caught up with things, then Rae walked in wondering when we were leaving, and I told her to introduce her to Zac with her full name. Oh my god Ash, she looked so cute. She knew exactly who he was, and she stuck out her hand to shake and said her name all proud..."

"Okay Ness, as much as we love the little cute girl, you've turned into a mother gushing over her daughter on me, drifting away from the story." Ashley laughed.

"Shut up. My daughter is adorable." Vanessa playfully glared.

"Duh she's adorable. Hello, she's more adorable than Brad and Angelina's kids! You and Zac were the knew Brangelinga or whatever the heck they call them." Ashley said seriously before they both began cracking up.

"Thanks Ash. But anyways. Rae introduced herself, and I was just emotional at the moment. and then before we knew it Zac was out the door without a word." Vanessa said, her mood dying. "I mean, I was hurt that he up and left like that, but I was still fine with it because me and Rae are strong. We've gone this long without him, we can survive without him."

"I'm sorry V." Ashley gave her a smile encouraging smile.

"But what broke my heart was when Rae thought that he didn't love her like I told her he did." She said, leaving out the part when she found Zac sleeping outside.

"Poor thing." Ashley nodded. There was a moment of silence as they both fell into their own thoughts. "So, Zac's back, huh?" Ashley said in a bored tone.

"I guess." Vanessa shrugged. "I think he's just in town for vacay and to visit Karl I suppose. What happened yesterday was just.. I don't even know."

"Talk about a Zac attack." Ashley said bluntly, before the two girls burst into laughter again.

"Geez Ash, you're a real comedian." Vanessa joked, but she really did find Ashley's joke funny. Technically it did feel like a 'Zac attack' since he'd shown up out of nowhere, so close to their daughter's birthday. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Oh, come on Ness. We're not old women. That was like what? A few years ago. You make it seem like we're old grannies." Ashley rolled her eyes. "We are still young, and you are still a catch from what I've heard around."

"What do you mean from what you've heard around? You don't even go to NYU with us." Vanessa laughed.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't have my sources. Besides, you don't have to worry about anything since Zac's still got your heart. And apparently, you've got his." Ashley told her before getting up off the bed. "Now get up. I wanna go out. Just me and you. Let Chris and the guys take care of Rae. We haven't had a day to ourselves together in so long. How does lunch and shopping sound? Maybe a movie or something?" She suggested.


End file.
